1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a user authentication technique using plural authentication servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased awareness about the importance of information security, user authentication is increasingly required when utilizing an information processing apparatus and the like installed in offices and other places. For example, a multifunction peripheral (MFP), which is an example of an information processing apparatus, may require user authentication using an IC card.
Meanwhile, increasing numbers of corporations are connecting MFPs and other image input/output devices to networks. Image input/output devices play an important role in enhancing work efficiency. An image delivery system capable of increasing the efficiency of document computerization and delivery is also important. An image delivery system typically includes an image input device (such as a scanner) and a delivery managing server. In the delivery managing server, multiple menus of various delivery processes adapted for various operations and purposes may be registered. For example, a user selects a process menu suitable for a particular operation on an operating panel (operating unit) of a scanner.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-018640 discloses that a delivery process and an image conversion process may be provided as plug-ins, so that a user or an administrator can combine such plug-ins in a desired manner to create an input workflow, an image conversion workflow, and an output workflow. Using such workflows, an image data delivery process may be performed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional authentication process where an information processing apparatus is connected to plural authentication servers A and B. In this conventional example, although the image processing apparatus is connected to the authentication servers A and B, once a user selects one of the authentication servers A or B for an authentication process, another user using the other authentication server cannot perform an authentication process.
In an image delivery system, an authentication process may be performed separately for the utilization of the system (“initial stage”), and the later process of image delivery (“later stage”) due to security considerations. FIG. 2 is a flowchart of a conventional authentication process in such an image delivery system. First a user selects an authentication server for, system utilization. Then, an authentication process is performed by the selected authentication server based on the input of authentication information (such as user ID, password, and domain name). Upon successful authentication, the authentication information is temporarily retained and used for an authentication process in the later stage.
Thus, in the conventional image delivery system, the initial-stage authentication information may be used for the later-stage authentication process. In this case, when separate authentication servers are designated for the initial-stage authentication process and the later-stage authentication process, if one authentication server is selected for the initial-stage authentication process, the other authentication server cannot be utilized for the later-stage image delivery process, so that the later-stage process cannot be performed.